


Rat Hunters

by BlackkFoxx



Category: DnD - Fandom
Genre: Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackkFoxx/pseuds/BlackkFoxx
Summary: Red Dragonborn, sea elf, deep gnome, triton are tasked with rescuing e prince from of the triton's homeland. he has been missing for nearly a week. some suspect he’s been kidnapped or killed, (either from the inside or by the neighboring kingdom)Requirements - 1 unexpected plot twist. 1 monk. someone dies. original monster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The triton looked from his cards to the set on the table and then to his opponent. The elf across from him - fair blue skin, almost white, with long shimmering and silver hair carefully brushed back. Zorro looked up at the triton. He was tense, ready to move, obviously confidant in his hand. He was well-muscled, compared to the lithe sea elf, and without his armor, one could see his shimmering sapphire blue scales. The elf’s brother had said on multiple occasions, the scales were worthy of a blue dragon.

Zhark put down his hand, a smirk on the young man’s face. “I’ve won. Hand over the gem.”

Zorro grinned, the sly expression taking over as she lay her own hand down, a royal flush easily besting the triton’s straight. “I don’t think I will.”

Zhark huffed, taking the cards and reshuffling them as a huge Dragonborn sat down, setting a large tray of meat on the table.

“Ghuthshu, wanna join? We can deal you in.”

The Dragonborn laughed. “I don’t play mind games with Zorro. It’s a fool’s errand.”

Zhark huffed. “It’s luck, but whatever,” he grumbled. “Where’s Nilfif anyway? She was supposed to be finding us a job.”

Zorro took a chunk of the roast and biting into it. “The cries of a looser. And if you’re so impatient, go pick one yourself. She’s probably doing her meditation thing.”

The triton glared but didn’t say anything else, putting the cards away in their pouch and looking to take some of the meat Ghuthshu had bought, when suddenly the gnome in question was standing on the table. 

“//Fuck!// Nilfif! Don’t sneak up on us like that!” the triton had a hand over his shoulder where his triton would normally be.

The deep gnome had greying hair and pale, almost silvery skin. She moved like a phantom, disappearing if you didn’t pay attention and fading when she didn’t want you too. She was rarely flustered over anything, but right then, her black eyes shifted in uncertainty.

Zorro was the first to respond since Ghuthshu had also tensed, braced for an attack.

“Nilfif, what’s wrong?”

The gnome tried to relax, but couldn’t even get herself to sit. “The queen has summoned us. The king is dead and the prince is gone.”


	2. Chapter 2

The ragtag group called themselves the Rat Hunters, after their shared mark. The fact that they’d had to slay an evil god - however weakened it had been - was something they kept to themselves, but the name felt fitting so it’d stuck and they’d gotten their fair share of quests from around the Triton's kingdom and some of the neighboring villages. 

After they’d chased a pack of owlbears off from one of the royal family’s farms, word had started to get around about a party of warriors, but they never did much with it.

Now, they were standing in front of the triton queen. Zorro at the front, Nilfif and Zhark at her flanks, and Ghutshu standing behind them. All four were fully dressed and armed, wanted to properly present themselves to the queen. It was strange seeing three thrones, but only one was occupied. 

The queen looked gaunt; though dressed impeccably and while her pose sang of power and dominance, her eyes were hollow. Her grief was as physical as the power she gave off in the form of her guards and the wealth of the kingdom.

“I’ve heard of your adventures, Rat Hunters. I was hoping you’d take up a proposal from me.”

“We’d be honored, my lady,” Zorro answered. Normally, Zhark was the negotiator and the spokesperson of their group, but he’d gone pale at Nilfif’s news and had barely spoken since. She was a little surprised he hadn’t keeled over yet. Even now, his gaze was firmly on the ground between his boots. 

The queen nodded to the guard on her left, and the man came down, handing the elf a scroll. She took it and skimmed it. It was mostly descriptions of who could’ve been the assassin and then some suspects. The queen continued, not bothering to let them properly read the scroll first. 

“My husband had his fair share of enemies, but not many of them had the means to pull off an assassination. I want you to hunt down these names and find anything you can on my son. If he’s been taken or if he’s run away, I want him home and safe.” That he might be dead too went unsaid. “Of course, I will fund your journey the best I can and I will pay you handsomely if you are successful.”

Zorro bowed, tucking the scroll away to be studied later. “Of course, my queen. We live in your kingdom as well and we want to see justice over this tragedy.”

The queen nodded. “Be off then. I will be expecting regular reports of your progress if you want me to continue funding you.”

The team took that as a proper dismissal and let themselves be led out of the castle. As soon as they were in the courtyard, the escort let them be and the four looked at each other in confusion. 

“Now what?” Ghuthshu asked. “Where do we start?”

Zorro pulled the scroll out. “We start with this. Let’s go back to the tavern and look over this information first and we can strategize a plan of attack from there.”

Ghuthshu and Nilfif nodded. Zhark continued to focus on the ground. Meekly following when the rest of his party started moving. Well, he was a triton. He’d probably lived in this kingdom his hole life. Zorro didn’t think it was her place to judge him, but she couldn’t help but find his grief… extreme… for a citizen. Either way, they had a job now. She supposed she could give him the night and if he couldn’t pull himself together by then, they’d just leave him behind.

Imagine her surprise when the second they stepped back into the Rusted Dagger tavern, it was like nothing had happened. Zhark was back to his overconfident, proud, stubborn self. He walked into the tavern the same way he walked into every place - like he owned it. It was only unnerving to Zorro because of how drastic and sudden the change was. 

No one else said anything though, so she led them up to their rooms and sat down to properly read the scroll. 

“The main suspect is the Duke of Juckernol, Lord Kylther. He has sent assassins to attack the royal family and advisors before, but they’d never been successful. A week ago, about, he disappeared. It’s suspected he went into hiding at an old estate outside the Juckernol country.”

“So we head there first,” Ghuthshu stated.

Nilfif shrugged and nodded.

Zorro looked at Zhark where he sitting on his bed. Seeing there was attention on him, the man straightened up and nodded. “Let’s get going then. First thing in the morning. We won't make much time now and no use rushing into this.”

Ghuthsu slapped the triton on the arm, “I’ll get us some more food then. The Queen’s summons interrupted our lunch and I will not let my sister or my companions go hungry!”

Zorro rolled her eyes. “Thank you, brother. Make sure you remember some other options though, for Nilfif.”

“Aye!”

The Dragonborn marched away, humming a tune as he went, leaving the girls amused.


End file.
